Protecting her heart
by Alodis
Summary: Charming has a little talk with Neal about his daughter. She may be 28 years old and not needing his protection but he would never stop protecting her heart from pain. A little bonus in the second chapter : Emma noticed the scars on her father's skin and wonders how he got them, so he tells her the whole thing and then, help her to get some sleep. A cute OS with Daddy Charming :)
1. Protecting her heart

My second attempt at writing an English story =D

A cute One Shot with Charming and Emma with mention of Neal and Snow ^^

I want so much to see an overprotective Daddy Charming *sigh*

Again, sorry for the mistakes ;)

* * *

Charming left the apartment a few minutes earlier. After meeting Neal, well, Baelfire, Gold's son for the first time, he needed some time to cool off. Henry was excited to tell him and Snow about the ship and how his father taught him, at the moment he saw the guy, he knew he'll never like him. No. Never. Not after what he did to his baby girl. His wife noticed the look on his face after meeting Neal, she grew concerned. Anger wouldn't do any good. The past was the past. As much as she wanted to blame Neal for his actions, he wasn't the one responsible. Regina was. When he left, his family was still sleeping. With a sigh, he entered Granny's Diner. Ruby offered a smile as he approached. They chatted for a while, talking about Neal, Cora and Regina. Everything was just a mess right now. On his way back, coffee in hand, he collided with the person he wanted the less to see. Neal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Neal apologized.

"I didn't see you either, so…" Tension was palpable. Emma's ex had no intention of staying here, in the middle of the street, with her father. "I should go…"

Neal with a nod walked past David, taking the direction of the Granny's Diner himself. He thought he escaped the overprotective father's talk but Charming said something that made him turns.

"What did you left her?" Charming asked out of the blue.

" What ?"

" My daughter, you know, the woman you got pregnant and abandoned. What did you left her ?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you. If I have to justify my actions, I will to her, not to you." Hearing this, David's anger reached a new level. He went face to face with the younger man. "Emma may be an adult but she still is my daughter. You sold her to the cops, she went to jail at your place and you left her through everything on her own. So you're not having that conversation with me ?" David said, trying to remain calm. "I lost twenty-eight years of her life because of the curse. I can guaranty you, if she had grown up with her mother and I, here or there, I wouldn't had let you break her heart the way you did. Now, I'm here and I can tell you this. Stay away from her. I'm not letting my daughter having her heart broken again."

" We have a son together. Staying away from her will be a little difficult"

" Don't try to be smart. You know what I mean. You broke her heart once. Do that one more time, It'd not be a place on this planet where you could hide. I'll find you, and God help you to keep breathing…" Charming threatened him with a glare. If look could kill….

"Hurting Emma is not my intention. I have a fiancée I love." Neal informed. Charming inside was relieved.

" Good for you. Knowing this will not stopping me to keep an eye on you. One wrong move and you can start running for your life." With one final glare, Emma's father returned to the apartment, leaving an amused Neal in the street. He shacked his head and went to grab his morning coffee.

Days later, an amused Emma entered the apartment. She just had a weird talk with her ex about her father making threats. With an amusing grin, she took the place beside him at the counter. Snow questioned her about Neal and what he told her. At some point, she innocently turned to her father who had not said a word since she got home.

"Neal told me something interesting about my father being overprotective. Care to explain ?"

"We just talked. What did he tell you ?"

"You threatened to end his life if he breaks my heart one more time."

" Charming ! " Snow exclaimed, surprised.

"It was a advice. More like a warning. " David replied with a shrug.

"You don't have to go all Papa Bear on me you know. I'm a grown woman"

"I know Em'. I feel the need to protect you from him. I want to be the shield protecting your heart from getting hurt. After all, scaring boys, getting them to stay away from you, it's a dad's job. I'm sorry…"

" Don't be. Even if this happen too late, I think it's cute. " Emma reassured him with a smile.

"Really ?!"

"Hum hum" Emma answered with a nod. "No one ever did that for me. Having a dad is a pretty nice. Having you as my dad is a blessing. I mean, my dad is Prince fucking Charming ! How anything can be any cooler than that ?!"

David and Snow laughed. Emma had a way with words sometimes…

"I'm the only who can screams to the world, my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. It's kind of great." Emma put her head on her father shoulder. His smile grew even more at the gesture. Snow either couldn't stop smiling at the cuteness of the scene.

"Daddy?" Emma whispered in his ear with a childish voice.

" Yes baby girl ?"

" You'll always protect me from bad boys ?"

" Always."

FIN.


	2. Protecting her life and dreams

I know I told I wasn't making a second chapter but ideas came into my mind and I had to write them. I just NEED some father/daughter scenes. It that's too much to ask ?

This time, this story is REALLY complete. I hope you'll like this bonus xD

And as always, mistakes are made, so if you see some, please tell me :)

And tell me what you think of this okay ? Thanks :)

* * *

Emma was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to finally falling asleep. She hadn't had a restful night for the past three days. So on her mother's advice, she went into bed and tried to sleep. Snow and Henry went out grabbing hot chocolate from Granny's Diner. It's the occasion for Henry to spend some time with his father too, under Snow's supervision of course. She stopped her movements when she heard some noises coming from the first floor. Frowning, she pushed back the sheets and stepped out of her bed. She went down the stairs silently. She sighed, relieved. It was only her father. He was turning his back to her and she noted the scar on the bare skin of his shoulder. Feeling observed, Charming turned around and let a smile appeared on his face when he saw his daughter. Emma's eyes fell on the others scars he had. Another one on his shoulder and another one on his abdomen. His eyes never left her face. Emma was wondering how he got all of those scars and who wounded him. Could she just ask him ? No, it'd sound weird. No. She would have to find another way to know the stories.

"You managed to have some sleep ?" He questioned her, breaking the awkward silence around them. "Not really" Emma shrugged and then took one step toward him. Closer to him, she let her eyes wander on her father's chest. Noticing he knew what she was doing she quickly look away. "What wrong ?" "Nothing"

Not buying her answer, this time he got closer to her. Embarrassment creeping in her cheeks, Emma felt her heart racing. He lift her chin tenderly and tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek at the same time. "Am I making you uncomfortable ?" "Not you, it's just…I was…wondering how you got these" She replied pointing the scar on his shoulder.

And suddenly he's not with her anymore. He's at the castle, fighting Regina's guards with a newborn Emma tucked safely in his left arm while holding his sword with the other. The memory hit him with the force of a storm. Emma right in the front of him froze. She cursed under her breath, probably bad memories. She was blaming herself for making him through all of that once again. Coming back in the present, he found himself gasping for air. The worried look in his daughter's eyes didn't go unnoticed. "I'm fine don't you worry" "It wasn't the case two minutes ago" "Let me put something on and I'll tell you a story"

Emma not sure what to expect just whisper "Okay". Shirt on, he took a place on his and Snow's bed and tapped the spot beside him. Curious, she let herself fall at his side. "I froze because it wasn't bad memories, but because it was the last memory I had of you. " He explained. When she went silent, he kept telling his memory of what happened. "When I got this scar, I was carrying the most, precious treasure I've ever seen…" His blue eyes found his daughter's green ones and realization hit her full force…"Me ?" He nodded, taking her hand in his.

"I was fighting Regina's guards with you tucked in my arm when one wounded me. It was just a scratch." " Just a scratch ?! It looks more than a scratch" Emma retorted, shaking her head, not believing his "it's just a scratch' thing. "Anyway, I made my way to the nursery, put you into the wardrobe, kissed your forehead and closed the doors. That's after that I got stabbed here" He said touching his abdomen.

Emma's eyes followed the gesture. "It's the wound that put you into a coma ?" " Yeah, the curse somehow saved me and then, you did by breaking the curse. " " So, if it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't be here…You saved me…" Tears were rolling on her cheeks, feeling vulnerable, she wiped them quickly. "That's what parents do, they put their kids first. You will always comes first Emma. Always. No matter what. If I have to die to keep you safe, I will, without hesitation, without a second thought. " She leaned into him and pulled her closer by passing an arm around her. " Don't say that. I finally adjusting having parents, having a father, don't leave me again. Don't ever leave me again. I'll never forgive you if you do." "Well, I have no intention of dying so, I guess you will have to live with your old father. Think you can handle that ?" He joked, making her smile through her tears. "Yeah…Beside, you're not that old…Just twenty-eight years older than me. You're lucky, no one noticed" She laughed heartily, and her father joined her. The two fell on the bed still laughing.

"Now, how about some sleep ?" Charming suggested, laying at Snow's place on the bed. "Only if you stay". With a happy smile, he felt the bed moving under his daughter's movements. She snuggled up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her ear. Wrapped into a safe embrace, she let herself fall into slumber, certain she'll not have nightmares. "Sleep well Princess" "Thanks for being here for me…Dad"

Charming's smile grew larger, she finally called him "Dad". Kissing her head, he watched her sleeping peacefully for a while and fell asleep too.


End file.
